Need cat names?
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: I've seen that lots of people need OC's so, here are a few names I made up myself. You can use as many as you want! Hope these help! Sorry if I might have some cat names in here that you might already have or are using! More name might be on the way if I think of any more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I have been searching through Fanfiction and found many of you who have trouble with finding OC's for your stories. I have quite a few OC's and I have made a list for you guys. Just don't take credit for the names, but you are allowed to use as many as you want. I am only giving the names; you can choose what gender, colour etc.**

Stonefall

Gorseleaf

Blackwillow

Silverrose

Heronflight

Fogpool

Lightheart

Reedsky

Adderstrike

Bulrushfoot

Vultureswoop

Puddleripple

Willowfrost

Quietbreeze

Possumleap

Tigerstripe

Icenose

Voletrail

Bloodrose

Owlcry

Tawnyflame

Rabbitdash

Quickfish

Greypath

Berryfrost

Spiderleap

Berrysun

Flickeringflame

Firebird

Lightningfish

Sandspot

Lizardstrike

Plumsnow

Blacklily

Gentilebreeze

Spottedcreek

Frogdust

Flowerpool

Frozenberry

Grassfrost

Butterflymist

Fishsplash

Rainleaf

Leafstream

Mistylake

Vinerock

Moonrise

Stargaze

Shadeear

Fuzzydeer

Shelldust

Dustfoot

Redstone

Squirrelcloud

Cloudice

Maplecloud

Greenmoss

Mossheart

Fernmist

Acornfrost

Darkwillow

Breezefoot

Sedgevine

Mintrain

Leopardsound

Meadowherb

Poppyhill

Dawnsky

Creamflower

Daisywing

Silvergrass

Tallgrass

Newtflight

Brookfern

Lavenderdust

Bluedance

Sunstone

Hollylight

Pricklebush

Bramblesnow

Whitetuft

Murkyriver

Shadowblaze

Pinewhisker

Featherclaw

Earthlight

Oakstep

Stormrunner

Moordash

Ravenmask

Echofrost

Sharprock

Rosefang

Duskcloud

Silentwind

Mothspot

Smokelake

Lakedapple

Cinderdapple

Aquashade

Ambergaze

Midnightflower

Turtledive

Sandwhisper

Sageshade

Mousewisp

** A/N: Here are a few names I came up with. Sorry, if any of them you might have already used. I hope they help those who are having trouble with names. :) **

** -Grasswing**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Got a few more names and also, I read the guide lines for stories. Don't report me because I just made a list of names!Please! Here are more names:  
**Swansong

Branchfall

Flamefoot

Ripplestone

Sparkbird

Birdwhisper

Waterflight

Marigoldleaf

Dustymouse

Pineconedrop

Sweetholly

Flowerwilt

Petalnose

Minnowdart

Nutflight

Icebird

Leafflutter

Thunderfoot

Dovewhisper

Ivysand

Goldensun

Snowcave

Sparrowflutter

Quailsand

Bateye

Whiteflower

Snakedart

Thorngorse

Specklefish

Shimmermoth

Cherryspirit

Bloomingbud

Beewing

Springfoot

Stripedfoot

Swifthawk

Hawkblaze

Chaffinchwing

Fincheye

Stoneheart

Echosoul

Ashfeather

Pinestone

Coppermoon

Nightwhiper

Honeyswirl

Frostpebble

Pebblefoot

Molefang

Poppyblossom

Windflower

Lightsky

Forestice

Firestorm

Frozenpath

Hiddenmask

Maskflame

Burningember

Emberglow

Cedarfall

Wolfleap

Thrushsong

Cliffbreeze

Tanglefire

Breezeash

Smokefang

Linchintrail

Smokebreath

Brackentree

Phoenixice

Desertrose

Mossyrock

Yellowfern

Yarrowpelt

Whiskermist

Quickmouse

Brownleaf

Starlingcry

Riverwind

**A/N: Here are a few more names…Since there has to be a little writing somewhere:**

A single kit lay at the she-cat's belly as the storm raged on outside. The mother curled her tail protectively around her only son, Froggy and listened to the pounding on the rain on their cardboard box. Her mate Chase has been killed a few days before Froggy was born by a dog. Life was harsh for a mother with a dead mate in the twolegs place. She thought that she would be able to watch him grow up to be a strong, brave and gentile cat but sadly, that would never happen…

** -Grasswing **

_ "Hey! What about me?" _

_ "Fine"_

** -Grasswing _and_ Froggy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here are a few more names I managed to come up with! Hooray!** **Last chapter of names...**

Chestnutfall

Barkclaw

Pebblewing

Winterberry

Springdew

Foxchaser

Mudscratch

Moonwatcher

Dawnmist

Poppygraze

Sheepfoot

Cottonwhisker

Dogfur

Wavesplash

Goldenbird

Hawksnow

Blizzardleaf

Buzzardcry

Woodlice

Daisystem

Larchfeather

Vixenfrost

Waterberry

Crowflutter

Raindew

Blossombloom

Sharpfang

Leafdew

Poolshade

Lakesong

Lightpool

Falcontooth

Lynxspot

Spottedlily

Brokendream

Forestdream

Rosedawn

Beeflight

Blueflame

Bugwhisker

Webpelt

Lizardspot

Hawkstripe

Autumnpool

Dewbreath

Speckledface

Silverthroat

Snakefern

Leopardjaw

Dewgrass

Jaguartooth

Aldertree

Branchclaw

Sootear

Lotusdust.

Rubyflame

Moorrunner

** A/N: Well, I think that this is it. I cannot think of anymore names for now. If I come up with anymore, I might do a part 2, so ya… Since I have to add some text in it, here is a small part of a soon to be chapter inn flight of the broken…**

Applefrost and Grassy sat, looking up at the stars and marvelling their beauty. 'You have to tell him' whispered a voice in her head and Grassy nodded. "Umm… Applefrost, can I tell you something, it is really important" Grassy said and Applefrost smiled. "Well, the truth is…" Then they were interrupted by a yowl. "Applefrost? So this is who you have been sneaking out visiting" aid a voice from behind them and they turned around in shock.

** Hehehe… I won't say who the cat is… I hope these names help out! **

** -Grasswing**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is another chapter list thingy of names for cats you can use.**

Acornflame

Dustysky

Amberleaf

Wolfgaze

Bluespark

Minnowleap

Ravenwhisp

Snowfeather

Blazespark

Silverwhisp

Heronsnow

Gorgeleap

Tansypetal

Petaldew

Stripethroat

Frostbreath

Silentmask

Tallfern

Greybird

Possumeye

Willowcreek

Silverfern

Dawnpetal

Skywillow

Cloudpool

Grassflight

Grassflutter

Heroncry

Carpdart

Toadleap

Rosestep

Fallowhawk

Silenthawk

Mistysky

Willow that sways in breeze

Sun that melts frost

Fern where mouse hides

Leaf that flutters in wind

Bird that cries at dawn

Cloud that brings rain.

**A/N: That is all I could think of for now. I hope I didn't use any in the series! Here is some text:**

**_Rain poured from the clouds above them and there in the camp clearing, laid two cats and a few others around them. A young she-cat's eyes went wide as she saw her mentor step away from her mother's body with bloody cobwebs. "It's no use, her wounds are too deep" she murmured and her apprentice shook her head, rushing over to her mother's body._**

**_ "_****_I know that I will be joining Starclan and that it is no point wasting herbs on me" the dying warrior whispered at her daughter and turned to her mate._**

**_He lay at her side, injured gravely as well. Blood seeped from the wound on his neck and he refused to take any herbs. "You can't leave me" he rasped and licked his mate's cheek. The medicine cat apprentice looked down at her parents and then looked at her brother. Then the dying she-cat looked at the ginger tom not far from her. _**

**_"_****_Don't listen to the teasing they give you, Darkwhisper, I trust you" The ginger tom dipped his head, eyes brimming with tears. The dying tom turned to his mate and gave a weak smile. "Stay with me, my love"_**

**_"_****_Always…" she purred and the two mates closed their eyes and took their final breaths, dying together. "No, mom! Dad!" a grey she-cat wailed and shook her parent's bodies, tears streaming down her muzzle. "Their gone…" the grey she-cat's brother wailed, his words trailing off. _**

**How did you like it?**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
